Harry potter 2nd generation
by Drarrylover909
Summary: im a big fan of Drarry  draco and harry  and scorpiose  scorpius and rose


(just to let you all know i ship Drarry and rose and scorpius :) )

Harry potter second generation:

Character: Rose

Chapter 1: **Getting ready for Hogwarts.**

I slowly open my eyes when I hear my mom's voice say "time to get up Hun". I reach over the side of my bed and I feel my cold floor, which felt very nice on my warm hand, I felt so over heated, but today wasn't the day to complain, today was the day I go to Hogwarts again. I slowly sit up and I feel a cold breeze come towards me, suddenly I see Hugo run into my room and he yells "GET UP WE ARE GOING TO HOGWARTS TODAY!" I look at him and I put my feet on the ground, get up, and grabbed his shoulders and walked him right outside my door and told him "let me get ready, you dork!" i hear his footsteps running down the stairs like a herd of elephants. I walk to my dresser slip out of my clothes and put new ones on. I walk to my trunk and sit down next to it; I open it up and see clothes unfolded and all my books were missing! I get up quickly and scatter around my room until I found all my books, I then put my books in my trunk first, then my now folded clothes, and finally pictures and other accessories and tools I would need for the year. I suddenly notice my wand is missing and I yell down to daddy "dad did you and Hugo hide my wand again?" and his response was nice and soft "Rose, you left it on the table last night remember?" I let out a giggle as I mumble to myself "I'm just excited to see my friends". I put everything else in my trunk and I lock it and sat it up, I use it to help me get up so I can drag it downstairs. Suddenly dad walked into my room and said "need some help?" I nodded and so he grabbed my trunk and carried it downstairs. After he put my trunk down I yell "Bloody hell daddy! A SPIDER!" he looks around and yells "WHERE!" and I let out a giggle "I'm only joking" he gives me that look, the look he gives me every time I pull a prank on him, Hugo and Mum laugh, and daddy smiles at me then says "now eat so we can go to the train we don't have a lot of time! You don't want to miss your 5th year!" So I quickly eat my toast and drink my milk and after I finished I say to mom "ok I'm ready to go".

Chapter 2:** The Train.**

At the train, I saw Lily, James, and Albus, so I leave my trunk with my mum and dad, and run and give all of them a hug. I look up to Ginny and Harry, "Hi! Nice to see you guys again!", they smile at me and say one at a time "hello rose, nice to see you as well." I see the Malfoy family and even though my dad still doesn't like them 100%, I run up to them and say hi, Scorpius looks at me with a grin, so I say "hi Scorpius, how was your summer?" he said " quite boring actually, we should've talked"... there was a long pause so I say "well talk to you later bye!" I quickly skip back to mum and say "mum…." She looks down at me "yes?" and I look her in the eyes and I say "Will you write every week like last year?" and she smiled and said "if you want us to" so I nodded. She quickly gave me a hug and said "go catch the train" so I quickly gave dad a hug and he smiled and said "have fun, be good!" I ran and got on the train, I sat by myself I didn't want to sit by my brother this year. I sit down in an empty section of the train and I open a book and start reading. Scorpius walks to the door and says "can I sit here?" I nod and then say "do you have to ask? You are my boyfriend silly". Scorpios looked at me and said quietly "sorry about kissing you last year" I look up with my cheeks a little red and say "its fine, I didn't mind it at all." Scorpius smiled and then took out a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and asked me if I wanted one, I said sure, so he handed me one and I put it in my mouth, but I soon regretted it, I gaged "ewww rotten egg flavored!" he popped one in his mouth and soon regretted it as well and he gaged "TOE NAIL FLAVORED YUCK" I yawn and move closer to Scorpius and lay my head on his shoulder and say " when are we going to tell our parents about, you know, us." He smiled and said "when your dad stops wanting to kill me and my mom and dad already know remember" I giggle and say "yeah I remember" I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep.

When I woke up I notice Scorpius was asleep and I had my head on his lap, I quickly got up and looked to make sure we were still going to Hogwarts, luckily there were Albus, James, Hugo, and Lily running around the train. Scorpius woke up to the sudden stop. I slowly let out a gasp in excitment "I think we are here" we get off the train and smile at the sight of Hagrid.

Chapter 3:** Hogwarts feast.**

I walk step by step into the great hall, I notice teddy sitting at the far end of the Hufflepuff table, closest to the front where the head master stands. I run up to him and give him a huge hug basically diving to him, he smiles and hugs me back, his skin was soft and pale and his hair was a bright blue, exactly the same way he came to Hogwarts last year, But this year his hair smelt like peppermint, one of my favorite smells, I smiled then got out of the hug, then I walk over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hugo, James, Albus, and Lily. I turned around to see first years walk by, there had to be at least 30 of them by the looks of it. After the sorting and after eating, we all walked back to gryffindor common room, it had not changed one bit, well besides all the first years running around... I remember when that was me and my brother, just having fun not worrying about anything ... Suddenly an owl flew threw the window and landed beside me, i noticed it was scorpius's owl... "curius" i thought to myself, but i decided to open the letter anyways, hoping it wasn't another prank he likes to pull on me on random days... the letter ended up being normal and hand written with ink... it read "_**hey I've been noticing how you miss the old days, so lets go out on a walk just like old times :) Love Scorp**_."i smiled at the note and watched his bird fly away gracefully, then i took out my quill and ink and parchment paper, and started to write... after i was done writing I grabbed my owl out of his cage and sent him to scorpius, and I watched him fly away. After my owl disapeared, I began to walk downstairs to the first floor the same floor I met him, for the very first time.

Chapter 4: **A trip to the forbidden forest.**

I stand there, just waiting, I feel two arms... two cold arms wrap around me, I turn around and smile at his pale face, he puts his warm lips on mine for a second. I turn back around and slide my hand into his, and we begin walking, step ny step past hagrids hut and straight into the forbidden forest.


End file.
